Commission: Rumble of Best Friends' Hearts
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Story Commission: ReikoxDixie, in which Dixie is so beautiful and Reiko is so smitten by her that her lapse in concentration costs Tequila Sunrise a tag championship match, but sometimes, winning gold isn't everything. Reiko, Dixie, tag partners, best friends and girlfriends. Read, Enjoy'n Review!


**Rumble Of Best Friends' Hearts**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Reiko Hinomoto and Dixie Clemets were two interesting creatures, two distinctly different but very similar women with great chemistry, two great best friends and an even greater tag team.

Tequila Sunrise was burning through the ranks of the Rumble Rose tag team division. It was only a matter of time until they would win the Rumble Rose Tag Team Championships…if only Reiko truly had her head in the game.

Why? Why, because of Dixie Clemets' showboating in the ring as she had her opponents, one half of the current Rumble Rose Tag Team Champions, with her face to the mat and that pretty face was marred by pain from the Indian Deathlock the Three Count Cowgirl had her legs tangled up in, and what really had Reiko distracted? Too distracted to actually notice the other Tag Team champion causing a ruckus with the referee to give her partner a chance to twist her body and reverse Dixie's submission hold into a roll-up? What had Reiko so distracted that she failed to intervene and let her blonde tag partner's shoulders get pinned one, two, three, along with a handful of tights and ass-less chaps in the grasp of her opponent?

Why had Reiko just stood there on the ring apron and done nothing to help? Why, simple, really: Dixie's ass and the hypnotic sway and jiggle of her hips and the sweet cheeks of that ass of hers, completely bare thanks to her white-and-black spotted cowboy chaps, of course!

But right now, Reiko Hinomoto was too busy keeping quiet as she mulled over what had just transpired.

She and Dixie were in the Tequila Sunrise locker room, Reiko sitting on a bench, hunched over, sighting heavily, her elbows on her knees and hands fiddling together. Dixie was currently taking a quick shower on the other end of the room, the opaque curtain and foggy glass obscuring her magnificent, buxom body from Reiko's guilty, hungry gaze.

Reiko sighed again. This wasn't like her. This… _this_ wasn't the Reiko Hinomoto that she was, the daughter of Kamikaze Rose, the legendary wrestler that gave her life in the ring under circumstances that the former race queen wasn't privy to yet.

"Damn!" She grit her teeth and bashed the side of her fist into the wooden bench below her.

"Reiko, darlin'. It's Ok. It wasn't your fault," Dixie brought Reiko out of her inner struggle with a gentle hand on the Japanese girl's shoulder, giving it a gentle, encouraging squeeze. Dixie was clad in nothing but a towel and she was sitting next to Reiko and she was _way too close!_ She smiled. "I shoulda known that the champs would use dirty tricks like that. Roll-up, handful of tights. Heel tactics 101." She continued with a giggle and then, she shook her head in dismay, her short blonde tresses fluttering about and framing her face beautifully.

"Dixie…I…I'm sorry. I know you really wanted the tag titles…and…" Reiko sighed at the subtle, crestfallen look on her partner and best friend's face. "Dixie…I'm so sorry. I should have paid more attention, I should have stepped in when you got rolled up…I…" Reiko gulped, shifting to seize Dixie by the shoulders and then, squeezed the warm flesh there, her hazel eyes gazing into Dixie's baby-blue's with a fire within her.

"Reiko? Hey gal, easy, heh, it's Ok, sweetie. We lost, but we're still at the top of the race of the tag titles! We'll get'em next time-!" "I was distracted by _you_ , Dixie!"

Dixie blinked twice, three times and then, tilted her head in an adorably confusion fashion. Reiko bit her lip. She had slipped there…but she was a fighter, damn it! She wouldn't shy away from telling Dixie everything right then and there. She had bottled this up for way too long.

She had been in love with Dixie Clemets way too long. They had lost a championship match because Reiko had been distracted shamelessly ogling her best friend shaking her behind for the crowd. She was going to make it right!

"Dixie, you're my best friend, the best tag partner I could have ever asked for, you're so beautiful and so cheerful and, and I love you! I've been in love with you since our very first match and I just…I just…" And…then, Reiko had run out of steam. She sniffled and then, while Dixie was too stunned to fully realize what had just transpired, Reiko had bolted and marched into the shower, shedding her wrestling attire and stepping into the shower, hugging herself with a sigh as she let the warm water pepper her lovely body from above.

"…aaahhh Hell n'aw, Reiko Hinomoto, you ain't getting' away _that_ easy~!" And with a little grin, Dixie Clemets stood to her feet, shed her towel and then, stepped into the shower behind a surprised and shocked Reiko.

"D-Dixie, w-wait, wha-mmmfph!" And then, the blonde Texas cowgirl was kissing her fiery Japanese tag team partner, one half of Tequila Sunrise embracing the other half around the waist with one arm and the other was busy cradling Reiko's cheek with her hand, tilting their heads for the two women to share a deep, passionate, heartwarming kiss that made Reiko lose her mind with bliss and her soul become soothed with relief as she realized that her feelings were, indeed, accepted and returned in kind. Dixie embraced Reiko's feelings like she did her beautiful, naked, wet body; the two women glistening with the water pouring over them as they kissed passionately in the shower stall.

"Mmm…~ hah, chu, D-Dixie…I…I'm sorry I cost us the victory tonight…" Reiko cooed and leaned back into her best friend and now girlfriend's embrace, idly caressing Dixie's forearms, which were draped under her bosom, with the tips of her fingers, intertwining their hands and fingers, the two women pressed flush together, front-to-back, content and happy in their intimate closeness under the warm water.

"Well…you could always make it up to me by…say…buyin' me dinner tonight~?" Dixie purred into a hotly-blushing Reiko's ear, not without nibbling on the earlobe.

"…I, uh…um, sure! Sure thing, Dixie! Yeah, I can do that~!" The Japanese then gave a big smiled, dazzling the American with that smile and a sideway glance over her shoulder. Then, her smile turned sheepish and her eyes softened. "Is…is this like, a date?"

Dixie's response was a sweet, gentle kiss…along with squeezes and grope to her breast and butt cheek that made Reiko squeal adorably and then, pout at Dixie.

"Yup. Ya bet it is~! C'mon, let's go, let's go~!"

"O-Oi, Dixie, I'm not done with my shower here, mou~!"

The Texas Three Count Cowgirl then smiled wickedly and made Reiko gulp.

"…then, how 'bout _I_ give you a _thorough~_ washin'?"

Cue for a string of girlish giggles and cries of panic-pleasure for Dixie and Reiko, the Tequila Sunrise, the two best friends and now, girlfriends.

 **~The End~**

 **Story commission for Denbe Higashiyama. Thank you for your preference, kind sir, and thank you all for reading~! If you want to learn more about my commissions, please go to Deviant Art and look up "MajorMikePowell" for more details.**

 **Thanks again, everybody! Please, do let me know what you good fellas thought of this little Tequila Sunrise piece of love for Reiko and Dixie, yeah~?**

 **Stay beautiful and have a nice day!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
